This invention relates to a new and improved endotracheal tube holder which is particularly suitable for use during medical emergency situations.
During medical emergency situations, it is often necessary to provide an unobstructed passageway or airway to the patient's lungs to administer oxygen or to facilitate breathing. The need to provide an unobstructed passageway or airway is particularly acute during medical emergency situations involving blockage of the patient's mouth, throat or trachea by blood, mucus or other foreign material. An unobstructed passageway or airway is commonly provided in such situations by insertion of an endotracheal tube through the patient's mouth and into the trachea to a point below the vocal cords but above the bronchial tubes. It is most important that the tube be securely maintained in this position during the entire period of its use to avoid possible asphyxiation or damage to the trachea, vocal cords and bronchial tubes.
A common and typical means for maintaining an endotracheal tube in the above described position is to attach the exposed end of the tube to the patient's face with adhesive tape. Unfortunately, there are several serious disadvantages which are inherent in the use of such means for maintaining an endotracheal tube in position. First, since a significant amount of tape is often required, even a well-trained person will usually take an excessive amount of time in taping the tube in position during medical emergency situations. Furthermore, as it absorbs perspiration, saliva, blood or other fluids, the adhesive tape will often loosen and allow the tube to be accidentally displaced. And, of course, it is not possible to use tape to attach the tube to the patient's face in many medical emergency situations, such as those including facial bleeding, facial burns or the like.
The prior art provides several endotracheal tube holders and the like which were apparently developed to overcome the above described and other disadvantages inherent in taping the tube to the patient's face. Certain of the prior art endotracheal tube holders successully overcome one or more of such disadvantages, such as the problems which occur when the adhesive tape loosens during the period of use of an endotracheal tube which is taped to the patient's face. However, it is not believed that any of the prior art endotracheal tube holders are particularly suitable for use during medical emergency situations. In that regard, it is believed that the structures and methods of use of most prior art endotracheal tube holders are too complex for even a well-trained person to secure the tube in position without taking an excessive amount of time during many medical emergency situations. It is desirable to have an endotracheal tube holder which not only securely maintains the tube in position during the entire period of its use but also is sufficiently simple in its structure and method of use for even a poorly trained person to rapidly secure the tube in position during life or death situations, such as those often encountered by paramedical personnel working outside a hospital environment.